DON'T TELL ME IF THIS IS JUST A DREAM!
by Yukinari Kazahara
Summary: THIS IS LEMON ABOUT GAARA AND SAKURA ! :P


**Dislaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kinoyomi-chan**

**Pair(s) : Gaara x Sakura (GaaSaku)**

**Rated : M-Indonesian**

**Hallo semua, ehm.. kaya nya udah waktu nya nih.. ngapain ya? Bikin cerita lemon. Soalnya gue lagi bosen nih.. jadi gue mau bikin cerita lemon buat ngobatin rasa bosen gue.. huakakak… oke silahkan dibaca ! **

**DON'T TELL ME IF THIS IS JUST A DREAM!**

Di pagi yang cerah, Sakura sedang menikmati jalanan indah di Konoha. Dia berjogging dengan handuk kecil yang ada di leher nya. Dia sangat menikmati pagi yang indah di konoha dan burung burung di pagi hari. Sakura berhenti sejenak untuk mengelap keringat di leher dan muka nya itu. Dan tiba tiba Sakura bertemu dengan Ino dan Hinata yang sedang melakukan yoga.

"Hey! Ino, Hinata! Aku ikutan kalian ya.." kata sakura. "oke" jawab ino dan hinata. Setelah itu mereka istirahat sebentar di sebuah kursi. "hmm.. kalian tau gak?" Tanya Ino si tukang gossip. "Apa Ino?" Sakura dan Hinata langsung penasaran. "Si Gaara,,, kalian tau kan?" Kata ino. "mengapa?" Tanya Sakura. "Dia ingin datang ke Konoha, karena dia sudah lama tidak bertemu Naruto…" Jelas Ino. Mendengar itu, kenapa Sakura jadi merah yaa?

Sakura akhir nya pergi berlari ke rumah nya. Dia mandi dan mencari baju yang cocok untuk nya. "Duh, baju yang cocok apa ya? Buat ketemu si Gaara? Oh, aku pake baju yang merah ini aja deh.." Sakura memilih baju nya yang merah kelihatan sexy. Dia memakai baju itu, dan setelah itu dia kelihatan sexy. Dia keluar dari rumah nya dan menuju ke tempat penginapan Gaara. Dia menanya ke Sai yang sedang mandi di hot tub bersama Ino. "Loh sakura? Kamu mau kemana? Kok pakai baju bagus?" Tanya Ino dan Sai. "Aku mau ke tempat penginapan nya Gaara. Kalian tau ga tempat nya dimana?" Tanya Sakura. "Oh, di deket gedung nya hokage.." Jawab Sai. "oh.. terima kasih ya.." gumam Sakura.

Sakura akhirnya berjalan ke arah sana, saat di perjalanan dia bertemu Naruto dan Hinata. "hey Sakura-chan! Mau kemana kau?" Tanya si Dobe/Naruto. "Mau ke tempat nya Gaara.. hehehe,," Jawab Sakura. "Ohh.. yasudah! Selamat jalan ya!" kata Dobe. Sakura tetap saja jalan, dan akhir nya sampai di tempat Gaara.

Akhir nya sampai juga. Sakura menekan bel rumah. "Ya.. sebentar…" kata Gaara. Gaara membuka pintu dan wajah nya memerah melihat Sakura yang putih, cantik, dan sexy itu. "Silahkan masuk….. Sakura.." kata Gaara malu malu. "Terima kasih, loh? Temari dan Kankuro dimana?" Tanya Sakura sambil melihat keadaan rumah. "Temari sedang jalan jalan sama Shikamaru, kalo Kankuro katanya lagi ke pantai sama si Matsuri." Jelas Gaara. "Ohh begitu ya? Oke.." jawab Sakura. Mereka akhir nya menonton tv. 2 jam kemudian acara tv tidak ada yang asik. Gaara dan Sakura mematikan tv. "Acara nya gaada yang seru." Gumam Sakura. Sakura dan Gaara akhir nya mengobrol blablabla.. sampai malam! Tetapi cuaca di luar sedang hujan.

"ah, sudah malam.. aku harus pulang Gaara.." kata Sakura. "Ah.. jangan Sakura.." kata Gaara. "Soalnya….. di luar sedang hujan, aku takut kamu jadi sakit. Dan diluar malam malam tidak bagus. Mendingan kamu nginap saja di sini?" kata Gaara. "oohh.. terima kasih, Gaara" Sakura pun tersenyum. Senyuman ini membuat Gaara menjadi memerah.

"Yah, disini kamar nya gaada lagi.. kamu tidur di kamar ku ya? Biar aku yang tidur di sofa.." Kata Gaara. "Tak usah, kamu tidur di kamar mu saja.." kata Sakura. "oke deh, tapi aku di bawah ya.." kata Gaara. Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua menuju kamar tidur nya Gaara.

Sakura tidur di kasur sedangkan Gaara tidur di lantai dengan menggelar kasur kecil. Gaara ga bisa tidur karena melihat tubuh Sakura yang mulus, putih dan sexy itu. Gaara mencoba untuk menutup mata nya tapi tak bisa juga.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Gaara seperti dirasuki hawa nafsu yang besar. Gaara berfikir untuk menjelajahi tubuh Sakura. Lalu, dia menaik ke kasur Sakura. "ehm.. Gaa.. Gaara?" Sakura kebingungan. Gaara yang menindihi Sakura sambil membisiki kuping Sakura "tenanglah, Sakura….". DEGH! Gaara menciumi bibir Sakura dengan lumat. Kali ini, Gaara mencoba bermain lidah dengan Sakura. Lidah Gaara menekan lidah Sakura. Sakura mencoba menahan Gaara. "ehmmmmm… essshhh Gaaaa….rraaaa" Sakura mendesah. Ini membuat Gaara menjadi tambah semangat. Gaara membuka baju atas nya dan melempar nya. Gaara kembali melumat bibir Sakura. Sakura mencoba menahan tekanan dari Gaara. Tetapi hasil nya nol. Dia pasrah apa yang Gaara lakukan pada nya.

Setelah permainan ini, Gaara belum puas, dia melepas baju Sakura. Dan melihat bukit kembar Sakura yang besar dan masih di tutupi dengan beha Sakura. Gaara meremas-remas bukit kembar Sakura itu. Sakura mendesah "emmmmsssshhhhh eehhhh… Gaa…rrraaa…" Gaara semakin semangat dan meremas remas bukit kembar itu sambil melumat bibir Sakura. Sakura meremas rambut merah Gaara itu.

Gaara belom puas juga. Dia mencoba mengangkat Sakura dan melepas tali beha Sakura. Dan setelah di lepas, dia melihat nafsu buah dada yang besar, putih dan kenyal itu. Gaara kembali meremas dan Sakura kembali mendesah. Kali ini, Gaara mencoba untuk mencium buah dada itu. Ternyata, ini masih kurang. Dia juga ingin mencoba menghisap buah dada itu. Dan Gaara menghisap nya "sluurrppp aahh.." Sakura mendesah lagi "ehhm eshh…"

Gaara masih menghisap buah dada Sakura. Setelah ini, dia melihat nafsu buah dada nya. Dia mencoba menggigit puting nya. "eeeeesssssshhhh…" Sakura mendesah. Gaara menjilat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit nya.

Gaara kembali meremas buah dada Sakura dan kembali melumat bibir Sakura. Dan turun ke leher Sakura. Gaara mencium, menjilat leher Sakura yang putih dan panjang itu, setelah itu, dia mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menggigit nya. Setelah ketemu, dia menggigit nya. Sakura menahan rasa sakit nya. Gaara menjilat nya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

Gaara melihat buah dada nya lagi. Dia kembali menjilat, mencium dan menghisap. Sakura mendesah lagi.

Setelah itu, Gaara mencari resleting celana Sakura. Setelah ketemu, dia membuka nya pelan-pelan dan akhirnya lepas. Gaara melihat paha Sakura yang mulus itu. Dia mencoba menjilat nya. Dan dia membuka celana dalam Sakura. Gaara melebarkan paha Sakura. Dan setelah itu dia memainkan G-Spot Sakura. Dia menjilatnya dan memasukan jari tengah nya keatas kebawah, kemudian mengeluarkan jari tengah nya dan menjilat nya. Dia melakukan itu berulang kali. Sakura mendesah "eesssssshhhh… Gaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrraa…".

Gaara membuka celana nya sekalian celana dalam(CD) nya. Dia mengeluarkan batang nya. Sakura melihatnya merah. Dia mencoba mengulum batang nya Gaara. Gaara merasa keenakan. Beberapa lama kemudian, Sakura melepasnya. Gaara merasa kecewa dengan itu, akhir nya dia kembali melebarkan paha Sakura dan siap memasukan batang nya kedalam 'lorong' nya Sakura. "Siap, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan dan sangat merah.

Kepala 'batang' Gaara siap memasuki 'lorong' Sakura. Dengan pelan, akhir nya masuk "ARGH!" Sakura kesakitan."aarrghh.. lebih cepat Gaara.." kata Sakura. Sakura dan Gaara menikmati nya. Sakura keenakan sambil mendesah "eessshhh…" Gaara kelelahan memaju-mundur kan 'batang' nya ke lorong nya. "aku keluar ya, Sakura?" Tanya Gaara. "baiklah" jawab Sakura. Setelah batang nya keluar, batang itu mengeluarkan cairan putih ke muka nya Sakura. "eh.. maaf Sakura.." kata Gaara. Sakura malah menjilat cairan putih itu di sekitar mulut nya. "tak apa.. hmm gurih" kata Sakura. Dan akhir nya mereka memakai baju mereka masing masing. Dan mereka tidur bareng di kasur Sakura. Posisi tidur Gaara sedang memeluk Sakura. Gaara tertidur dengan posisi itu. Muka Sakura merah. "_OMG! __DON'T TELL ME IF THIS IS JUST A DREAM!" _ Kata Sakura dalam hati. Akhirnya mereka tertidur,

THE END!

**Gimana? Asem gak lemon nya? Hehe.. yang baik, silahkan di review yaa.. ;) makasih sudah baca.. fic lemon ku ini **


End file.
